


Never Grow Up

by megloveslokitooomuch



Series: Strangefrost Oneshots [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst, adorableness, complete fluff, daughter - Freeform, emmalyne strange, fifteen years later, its just happy, loki and stephen have a daughter, no plot twists, this oneshot is literally just plain happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megloveslokitooomuch/pseuds/megloveslokitooomuch
Summary: Loki and Stephen have a daughter, Emmalyne Strange.They've been married for almost fifteen years and have really settled into themselves.They're happy and loved and perfect.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Strangefrost Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Never Grow Up

"Emma," Loki cooed. "Are you concentrating?"

Emmalyne shot him a scowl and crossed her arms. "I don't want to read about aliens, Dad."

"You chose the book, sweetheart."

"The cover didn't say anything about aliens!"

Loki tried his best not to chuckle. He got up from the table in the centre of the library and drifted over to the section on fables, fairytales and myths.

"Dragons or pixies, love?" Loki asked, trailing his finger over each spine of the books as he passed them.

Her eyes brightening, she jumped off her chair and ran up to him. She stood on her tip-toes to try and peek at the shelf he was searching through. He glanced down at her.

"Would you like to see?" He mused, putting his hand out to her.

"You can't carry me, Dad! I'm a big girl."

"Darling, you may be a perfectly capable and, as you put it, 'big girl', but I'm afraid you aren't quite tall enough to see this shelf yet. And I know it's got all of your favourite volumes on it. Just let me help you."

She narrowed her eyes and glared at the towering bookshelf. Finally she sighed, reluctantly stretching out her arms. Smiling, Loki lifted her up gently onto his hip. Being a few months younger than ten years old, Emmalyne was tall for her age, and it was only because of Loki's superhuman strength that he was able to hold her with only one arm while she picked out a book to read.

Loki watched his daughter with adoring eyes as she mouthed out the names of the books in front of her. She was a truly beautiful young girl, with arctic blue eyes and pale cheeks - clearly Loki's child. She had Stephen's thick, dark eyebrows, his soft smile and, although Stephen would never admit it, she had his adorable nose.

Her hair, black as the night, tumbled down her back in wavy curls ending just below her shoulder blades. With it being so much like his own, Loki would always be the one Emmalyne ran to when she needed her hair brushed or styled. Loki would drop everything just to help his little girl.

He leaned towards her and kissed her cheek. A soft cough from the doorway made Loki turn his head.

"Are we still looking for a book?" Stephen chuckled, walking up to them. "I thought you found one about ten minutes ago."

Tugging Stephen close with his unoccupied arm, Loki kissed him softly in greeting. "Our little lamb decided it wasn't up to her standards, so we're to choose another."

"Papa, it had aliens in it!" She protested, once again crossing her arms in indignation.

"Oh, Emma," Stephen sympathised, taking her hand. "It's fine. Just choose quickly, alright? It's almost bedtime."

After a couple more minutes, Emmalyne chose a book filled with short stories. Loki put her down and she looked at him expectantly. Loki grinned. This was her favourite event of the evening!

"Pyjamas please, Dad!" She demanded, flashing him a sweet smile.

"What colour tonight, darling?"

"Blue, like Papa's robes. Same as last night."

"You sure you don't want some green in there somewhere? To compliment those pretty eyes?"

"Ew! No. No green."

Stephen laughed and winked at his daughter proudly. "That's my girl."

Tutting, Loki eloquently phased her clothing into long navy trousers with stars speckled all over them and a sleeved top to match.

"Thank you, Dad," she giggled, running over to hug him. He squeezed her tight.

"Come, sweetheart," Stephen called, taking her hand. "Loki, love, her book." He gestured to the book on the table.

Loki snatched the book and walked after Stephen and Emmalyne, who were making their way down the hall to her bedroom. The room's light blue walls were splattered with yellow paint, making the room look summery and vibrant. A stunning white ever-living orchid, specially grown in New Asgard, sat on her bedside table - a gift from Loki for her ninth birthday.

Once they made it inside the room, Loki peeled back her duvet from her double-bed mattress and Emmalyne slipped inside. She brought the covers up to her chin.

Stephen sat down on the bed next to her, leaning against the headboard, and Loki crawled into his lap. Emmalyne cuddled up underneath Loki's arm and he wound it around her. Stephen kissed his head and began the massaging thread of his fingers through Loki's hair.

Loki cleared his throat before opening the book to the first story.  
  
  


"She's a right bookworm, that one," Stephen murmured, pulling his shirt off after they'd arrived in their own bedroom.

"Takes after both of us," Loki replied, throwing him a wink and discarding his clothing as well.

"Loki?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I can't thank you enough for encouraging me to have Emma with you."

"Stephen..."

He walked up to Loki and seized his face in his hands. Loki knotted his fingers behind Stephen's back, smiling.

"She is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Besides you, of course."

Loki kissed him tenderly, letting his lips dwell on Stephen's for a long time. The familiarity of his curved mouth sunk a comfort into him and stilled his worries.

"It's our fifteenth wedding anniversary in October."

"Just a month and a half away," Stephen whispered, grinning.

"And Emma's birthday a few days later."

Loki sighed. "Can you believe we've been this lucky?"

"I think after the lives we've had, we deserve it."

Stephen smiled warmly. "I never would have thought of having children before being with you. You've got a mother's touch."

"I've always been the more effeminate brother," Loki chuckled.

"And a mummy's boy," Stephen teased, kissing his forehead briefly before moving away to slip on a pair of cotton pyjama pants.

After a few tuts, Loki gasped. "Speaking of which, we mustn't forget Mother's brunch tomorrow. Is Emma's -"

"- pretty green dress that you love more than she does clean and dry? Yes, darling."

"Stephen, it is the only green thing she'll wear!"

"It's not my fault she just happens to enjoy wearing the colours I do."

Loki sighed, tying his hair loosely into a bun, and Stephen cocked his head sympathetically.

"Oh, just get into bed, you," Stephen mumbled, wrapping his arms around Loki and rolling both of them into bed.

Giggling ensued shortly after as Stephen began to plaster kisses all over Loki's face. Loki frantically tried to gain control, but from underneath his spouse he was helpless to Stephen's affections.

However, he decided to use his secret weapon -

Stephen was irresistibly ticklish on his sides.

"Christ, Loki!" Stephen yelped, his arms collapsing as he curled himself up, covering his sensitive ribs and hips.

Minutes passed and slowly the tickling calmed. Left drowsy in Stephen's arms, Loki delicately caressed his forearms. He could hear the Sorcerer Supreme's heart beating steadily in his chest whilst his ear lay upon it and smiled once he knew Stephen had fallen asleep.

Loki closed his bright eyes and awaited yet another perfect day.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write this for a while. Emmalyne's character has been in my head since I roleplayed as Loki's daughter with some of my online friends - shoutout to the Marvel Bunch!


End file.
